Don't Kiss and Tell
by SS Killroze
Summary: Snitches get stitches. Blaze is the sorta the anti hero / regular day girl that works as a desk jockey during the day, and a dark vigilante at night. This is just a pilot chapter, if you guys like it i shall make it into a serious story. This is an alternate universe. **STORY NOT WELL RECEIVED AND WILL NOT BE FURTHER WORKED ON TILL IT IS WORTHY**
1. Chapter 1

A menacing dark-cloaked figure pursues another down a series of long, dark alley ways that snaked into dead ends and corners lined in brick. The labyrinth like alleyways was suspiciously dark; only being lit by the full moon above. The night was shrouded in a thick fog that obscured the sight of any foolish person to be out in these parts of the town, for where these two played 'cat and mouse' are one of the strange ghettos of this massive city.

The pursuing person rounded a corner chasing down its prey as it tried with all of its being to get away. Cold sweat perspired feverishly as the young man wheezed hoarsely trying to escape the quite literal cat that was chasing him. The man stole a peek behind himself in apprehension to see something that scared him even more than being chased…

There was no one there.

The young man began to hyperventilate as he wildly turned his head back and forth which shook the dark hood of his jacket right off of his long, furry ears. He then looked up into the moon with scared, twitching orange eyes, the pale light of the moon lit up his features, his panicky face shaking as he struggled to breath correctly. Distant sounds of cars beeping and trucks boring down the road were all he could hear as he tried desperately to hear the faintest sound of feet- Or worse, the cocking of a gun.

The brown furred cat couldn't take it anymore as he started to panic for real; his raspy breaths became even more audible as he recklessly started to holler as he ran, with difficulty, down another bend of the alleyway. His eyes dilated to almost pea sized as he figured out that he ran into a dead end. He gasped and started to stutter incomprehensible words as he tried to figure out what to do now. "NO! NO! NO, PLEASE, NO!" He cried with the utmost disbelief as he found out there was no way out of the dead end.

The brown cat frantically turned around to run in the direction he came from but instead came face-to-face with someone that made his heart come out of his throat. His knees buckled as the dark figure was standing directly behind him within ten feet of him.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T TURN ME IN! I PROMISE I WON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD! I PROMISE!" The cat pleaded with his life, fearful tears streaming down his face as the unknown figure approached him silently. The panic-stricken man finally loses his sanity and in an adrenaline fueled moment he quickly picks up an abandoned rod and pitifully ran at the dark figure with his newfound weapon aimed at its head.

The dark figure merely narrowed its eyes before stepping forwards with an unworldly speed and striking the man in the stomach with a hard punch, knocking him out cold.

**[15 minutes later]**

The figure was seen dropping the now reawakening man off in a stuffy storage unit that already had three important looking characters; three strong and blinged out cheetahs. The room contained a single, dull bulb above that swayed aimlessly and a wooden chair directly beneath it. One of the cheetahs carried a slightly rusty, red, industrial grade wrench in on hand, smiling with malevolent intent in his sharp green eyes.

The kid instantly started to stutter, immediately afraid for his life as another one of the cheetahs, a darker one, smiled and approached the dark figure that had apprehended the man.

"I knew you could get the job done, thanks for catching our lil snitch here's-"

"NO PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Screamed the man in desperation, cutting off the darker pelted cheetah.

"YOU CAN START BY SHUTTING THE **FUCK** UP! Mikey, Mikey, gag him, he's making too much fucking noise!" the Darker pelt cheetah yelled behind him, the dark figure waited patiently.

"Here's your cut, I'll have another job for you later." he handed a wad of cash into the dark figures' open hand then dismissing the person to join the other cheetahs inside of the storage unit.

The dark figure took a final glance inside of the storage unit to find the brown furred cat tied and gagged to the chair, his nostrils flaring profusely as he was obliviously screaming; muffled by the gag. The figure couldn't blame him though, it would be screaming too if he saw a large industrial grade pipe wrench coming down on its knee.

The dark figure jumped away and jumped up towards the roofs of the rundown buildings around her to a spot well up into the air. With finesse the figure acrobatically scoured up through the various floors of the buildings using only its claws and skill. Once on top of an abandoned church spire the figure counted to itself the money it made that night then slowly taking off the large hood that shrouded its face.

In the moon's silvery light the dark figure's face was finally revealed. Beautiful lavender fur ruffed against the cool October wind adorned her body. Piercing gold eyes stared towards the massive ball of white that illuminated the sky with unknown emotions. She wore a dark brown pea coat over a black sweater and for bottoms she wore black jogging pants and black combat boots.

Blaze said nothing as she sat perched on top of the spire expertly before looking down at her watch which read 2:00 am and was silently beeping, alarming her that it was time to go back home. The lavender cat then stood up slowly and stuffing the dirty money into her coat before putting her hood back on her head. She then jumped off the building, ran discreetly past a few suspicious buildings before making it to her car, 6 blocks away.

After getting in she bored down the road and off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of continuous clicking of the keys of a keyboard, idle chatter and the occasional printer sound rings out in the banal, white room filled with cubicles and other cliché office supplies and decorations. The air was dry and the plants; fake, the large office window's blinds were closed only allowing the bright office overhead lights to illuminate the workspace. The smell of coffee, tak tak takking sounds and the occasional loud coughing were nothing but the music of the place, mundane and the way of life around here- six days a week.

Especially for a certain blue hedgehog.

Cubicle number 42, insurance agent: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog worked diligently with the idea of "Hard work reaps High rewards" implanted in his brain as he crunched numbers and answered calls with individuals over the phone for insurance policies.

His quills were cut sharp and slicked back similar to Phoenix Wright's hairstyle, his facial hair was well shaven leaving a soft, naked peach muzzle, his white work shirt was steam pressed and tucked in nicely into his khaki slacks. He also sported a cobalt blue, sharp tie which adorned his chest like a smile, and his look was finished with a pair of dark brown Dockers shoes that were shined to perfection.

Sonic smiled as he dealt with the customers over the phone and typed away with lightning fast fingers inserting the required personal data such as name, date of birth, social security numbers et cetera. This is Sonic's 8th customer he had this day, and the work day was only half way done with. Sonic finished the transaction and with a determined smile he gazed at a pinned up poster inside of his cubicle of a rather round man with an insane mustache and a large, toothy grin and below him was the phrase "Hard work reaps High rewards" in large, bolded letters.

Suddenly the soft sound of snoring emanated around himself while he was daydreaming about the rewards he'll reap once he worked hard enough, I mean, he wasn't admitted as Best Employee of the month of no reason. Sonic sneered in disgust at the source of the snoring, the lazy worker next to him, "Your laziness won't get you anywhere, Blaze" _Once I'm promoted to MANAGER of this place I'll make sure you'll get what you deserve; an extermination of employment. _Sonic laughed in his mind as he thought about it: Him, MANAGER, running everything, working hard to one day work beside his hero; Mr. Robotnik.

In the cubicle next to him, cubicle 43, was a snoring, lavender cat dressed in a stylish, cream pant suit over a golden button up blouse, all of which accentuate her slim figure. Her lavender hair was done up in a ponytail fashion all secured with a red scrunchie. Her feet were out of her light gold and lilac heels, of which were kicked off beside her feet.

Sonic narrowed his eyes in disappointment, _you're never going to get anywhere in life_. Sonic judged her in his head while returning his attention to the computer in front of him punching in more numbers.

_Why is she always sleepy in the first place… normal people usually go to bed around 10-11 o'clock pm…?_

Sonic shook the lazy cat out of his mind as he returned to more important matters; work.

**[Closing time]**

The office main clock slowly arrived at 5:00 pm, dismissing all of the workers from within, ushering them out with a timed recorded announcement from the high and mighty Mr. Robotnik himself.

"Have a wonderful evening, my fellow employees, and remember, hard work reaps High rewards."

The intercom then clicked off as the workers, chatting about their day as if it was full of fun and interesting events, filed out of the room. Amongst those Blaze had quickly woke up, glancing at her watch before hightailing it out of the room as if she was late for an important appointment.

Sonic's watchful eyes followed her with suspicion sparkling in its emerald green depths. _I'm so going to report her to HR._ Sonic shook his head disapprovingly before packing his personal laptop up into his leather, black shoulder bag along with a large folder of various forms and paperwork he'll have to do at home. _Another day, another hard work accomplished. _Sonic smiled at this and prepared to walk out of the room himself before being stopped by a large hand grasping his shoulder.

Sonic looked back instantly to see his boss standing there with a serious expression adorning his fat face. The man's name was Mr. Futotteru, a large, foreign, and black and white Bobtail that had fingers the size of bratwurst and smelled like he just came out of a tuna farm. He had on an extra, extra plus size, beige, full suit completed with untied shoes. _Probably couldn't see them… _Sonic thought jokingly but quickly shook it out of his head. _That's mean…_

"Sonic my boy, you are making this company very rich with the super_r_ative sa_r_es of insurance po_r_icies that you have been dishing out to customers left to right." The large cat said with a booming voice, his native Japanese tongue showing.

"I, well, um, t-thank you sir-" Sonic barely could get it out.

"Matter of fact I think it's about time for you to be promoted, huh… Mr. Robotnik thinks so also." a wide , knowingly grin spread over his face as he saw Sonic was lost of words from the abrupt promotion.

"I, um, I- I... I…" Sonic stuttered and stammered his face fell from shock as he heard his role model being mentioned, and to even make it better he's, Mr. Robotnik is being his personal advocate for his promotion.

"I knew you wourd be ecstatic for the job my boy, you see you've been emproyee of the month for more than a year now and I berieve you're ready for the job." The large man wrapped his large arm over Sonic's smaller shoulders before continuing. "But understand that this isn't no easy task- there is tons of responsibirity that goes... "

Sonic couldn't focus anymore, even if he tried, the astounding promotion completely blindsided him like a truck smashing into a misplaced trashcan. He had been working for this his whole life; Mr. Robotnik seemingly leading the way to his involvement in politics and business. He owes everything to that great man. The ends of Sonic's mouth stretched wider and wider as he thought of the possibilities of being the MANAGER; climbing higher up the social ladder.

A spectacle of images and visions imploded within his imagination of what would life as manager would do to him. A hefty paycheck with at least five zeroes revolved around his head, a vision of Mr. Robotnik himself shaking his hand proudly with multiple people surrounding them to take pictures of him and Robotnik together. A particularly satisfying visual of him standing with importance and striking a bold stance while he pointed Blaze to the door, firing her for her incompetence and laziness.

"My boy?"

_Manager… life is good…_

"My Boy?!"

Sonic snapped out of head dreamland and shook his head before looking back at his boss.

"I'll do it!" Sonic said without hesitation, his voice laced with determination and steadfastness.

_Life is good._

**[Later on that night after Sonic had relayed the wonderful message about his promotion to his loving wife, Amy. They celebrated with a spaghetti dinner, a movie, and now they are winding down in their bed preparing for a well-deserved sleep.]**

There was silence in the room besides soft opera music that emanated from a small radio on Amy's side of the bed, and the dry rustling sound of a page turning or the shuffling of the large, warm covers as they got comfortable. The two were sitting up in bed reading their favorite books in the dimly lit room. Sonic finished reading a chapter before bookmarking his spot in the book then closed it slowly.

Sonic looked towards his wife of two years and pictured their life together once he became a manager. The luxuries they could finally afford would no longer be a fantasy, the thought of no longer worrying about financial issues. The mind boggling thought of their wonderful future caused Sonic to smile wide at the fact all his years of hard work had finally paid off. He turned to his beautiful wife, excited about what time had in store for him, and moved closer to her.

Sonic's emerald green eyes gazed over Amy's beautiful, pink face, her luscious darker pink hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail, her cute lips as she lightly licked her thumb to turn a page in her book. A sly smile slowly spread across his peach colored muzzle as he leaned in closer to her.

He breathed in her sweet scent as he went for a passionate kiss on her cheek, then on to her ear lobes, then to her neck where softly nipped and seductively licked. Sonic's hand strayed from his side over to Amy's side of the bed to rub her thick thighs, then up to her slightly chubby stomach. Sonic smirked some more before biting down a little harder on her neck. His motives tonight clear…

"S-Sonic, what are you doing…" Amy stammered.

"Hehe, don't you think I deserve a reward?" he said seductively then moving back to lightly kiss her neck.

Amy, blushing slightly, closed her book and laid it on her side table and slightly pushed Sonic and his advancements off of her and pulled her shirt back down. "N-No Sonic… not tonight, I'm-." she started.

"Aww, come on Amy…" Sonic tried one more time before she pushed him off again and shifting herself so she could lay her head down on her pillow, at this Sonic felt a bit disconcerted, his ears falling slowly.

Amy looked back at him, noticing his sudden discontent. She moved so she could give him a quick kiss on the cheek before she snuggled back down in the warm and comfy bed. "Let's go to sleep, goodnight Sonic, Mr. Manager." she slightly smiled before softly dozing off.

Sonic laid his head back on the pillow and stared up at the slowly revolving ceiling fan wondering to himself, pondering about his wife, the new promotion, and the new money he would bring in, he _should_ be rewarded…_ I guess_…. _I mean, I would think right now would be the best time for it, Pfft, it's not like we haven't made love since the honeymoon of our wedding…_

_Two years ago…_

Sonic tried to go to sleep but with his newly, slightly depressed state of mind it wasn't until 1 in the morning that he finally drifted off to sleep.

**[with Blaze at her mother's house - - (May change POV)]**

A gentle glow of stellar blues and purples lit the heavy, dark clouds in the distance, followed promptly by a soft, rumbling thunderclap. A pair of sparkling, golden eyes looked off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular; mind as heavy as the clouds were, instead with thoughts.

Blaze sat in her small bay window in her old room, the house was actually owned by her mother that was given to her by her late husband. Blaze moved back in with her mother after her father died; whom was the prime source of income into the home. Her mother needed not to go to work for she stayed home, kept the house clean and took care of her three children; of who only Blaze remains.

Blaze kept thinking about nothing in particular until that over achiever hedgehog; Sonic, drifted into her mind somehow like an annoying fly that just can't be ignored. How can anyone follow such an **evil **person so blindly, so oblivious to the shadowy deeds and so blind and ignorant to what he's doing- been doing to this once glorious city. This is Liberty City, now the most juxtapose of all names for there was nothing libre about this city. Many citizens of this massive metropolis are oblivious to what he, the wrongfully eulogized mayor, does except for the small part of the population of whom now live in the slums or in hiding... or aren't around to protest against him anymore. But, you can't blame those that aren't fully aware of what Mr. Robotnik is up to, he had gained everyone's trust by making Liberty City one of the most profitable cities around.

Blaze remembered what her mother had told her about life before Robotnik had come to power. Everyone and everything within the boundaries of the massive land was under rule of the King, King Acorn, and life was good and simple back then. Admittedly life had grown more _equal_ with Robotnik's rule over the large city (which could also be its own nation) but not in the way that was politically correct. Mr. Robotnik is nothing more than a glorified communist that shamed the monarchy that once ruled this land and proposed that the city would break away from the rule.

We were all told that Liberty City was constituted into a democracy and even orchestrated an election that was set up so that Robotnik would win, and winning the people's hearts making them all think that what was going on was true and life will get better, wealth would be associated with all walks of life, and everyone would be equal beings, the poor would be no more, those without houses would be put into houses and those without jobs would be put to work.

But the truth of it all is that life **isn't **getting better. Matter of a fact, no matter what job you take, no matter how much you get paid, you will pay a fix amount of money based what you make worked in with taxes and other expenses. With the lifestyles everyone lives, following the entrancing mottos the crooked government had been jamming into our brains since the beginning forces everyone to think this is the life to live.

Robotnik is the enemy, and needs to be taken down for his deceptive deeds.

Thinking back to the slums she thought about the recent work she has done for the Cheetah Bros that night. Her job was to apprehend some snitch that had been threatening to tell the police about the cheetah gang's hideout, or so she was informed. After she had done the job she couldn't shake the words the low businessman was screaming at her while she walked away from the storage unit the Cheetah Bros use to "silence" the snitches.

"STOP! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! IM SO CLOSE TO PIECING THE PUZZLE- IS- **AUGH - OUUFFF**- DR. EGGMAN!"

_Dr. Eggman? What was that fool blabbering about?_

She thought for a couple minutes longer before getting up out of window and stretching tall on her toes. _Ugh, this is too much thinking for me today… I guess I'll get some sleep._

- - - - - - \

**[In an expensive, lavish office room located in the largest penthouse of the city]**

"Is he silenced?" A deep, dark voice asked with his personal communicator up to his bald head.

"In a second..." Came a raspy reply, the dark voiced man could hear the muffled sound of troubled breathing and coughing in the background, and then the sound of gurgling blood. "Yes." The dark voiced man slowly smiled, showing his large pearly whites behind sinister lips.

"Did he talk?" The dark voice being asked again, stroking his outrageous mustache.

"At first he didn't, but of course as we cracked a few bones and threatened his family he started to talk. He said something about having a study where he had all this information about you." The other man on the receiving end of the call said.

"Destroy whatever he had that could mess up my plans." The dark voice man commanded, his face showing that he was infuriated that some lone imbecile had the audacity to even think about botching up his plans he had worked so hard for.

"Is that all, sir?" the other man on the phone said cautiously.

"What about Blaze? She isn't becoming too nosy is she?" The dark man asked curiously.

"She's performing as well as a hunter of those who dare to cross us."

"Good." And with that the dark man ended the call to lounge back in his chair. He swiveled the chair around so he could look out the massive windows before him, overlooking the large city.

"The whole world before me will become crushed within my palm one day. Nothing can stand in my way, nothing can stop me now. And in due time everyone will become my playthings to for me to control, as I've done to this wretched city." The insanely mustached man held his hand over the city and balled his hand into a fist.


End file.
